Doctor Who: The Girl in the Fireplace
"The Girl in the Fireplace" is the fourth episode of series two of the 2005 relaunch of the British sci-fi series Doctor Who and the eighteenth episode of the series overall.. Totaling the episode count of both programs together, including the 1996 Doctor Who television movie and "The Christmas Invasion" holiday special, it is the 714th episode in the entire Doctor Who franchise. It was directed by Euros Lyn and written by Steven Moffat. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom on May 6th, 2006. It first aired in the United States on BBC America on October 20th, 2006. The episode was produced by Phil Collinson with Russell T. Davies and Julie Gardner as executive producers and Helen Vallis as associate producer. In this episode, the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith travel to the 51st century, where they discover a space vessel with a time portal that links to 18th century Paris, France. The Doctor meets a young girl named Reinette, who is being tormented by clockwork androids. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode includes a preview of "Rise of the Cybermen". * This is the fourth episode of Doctor Who directed by Euros Lyn. He previously directed "Tooth and Claw". His next episode is "The Idiot's Lantern". * This is the third episode of Doctor Who written by Steven Moffat. He previously wrote "The Doctor Dances". His next episode is "Blink". * This is the fifth appearance of David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor. * This is the eighteenth appearance of Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. * This is the ninth appearance of Noel Clarke as Mickey Smith. * Actor Gareth Griffiths is credited as Gareth Wyn Griffiths in this episode. * Actor Julian Hensey, who plays a courtier, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * The scene with Phylip Harries as the cruel horse owner was deleted from the final broadcast. * Rose Tyler makes a comment about the crew of the space vessel stepping out for "a quick fag". A fag is British slang for a cigarette. The word may also be applied as the shortened form of faggot, which is a vulgar and demeaning term used to describe a homosexual male. * The Doctor has a special fondness for the year 1727, though he feels that August of that year was complete rubbish. * Rose Tyler's t-shirt has a logo of Wichita Falls on it. Wichita Falls is the principal city and county seat of Wichita County, Texas. * Mickey Smith is wearing a t-shirt with the graphic of a video game controller and the slogan, "Know Your Roots". Quotes * Rose Tyler: Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like? .... * The Doctor: Must be a spatial temporal hyperlink. * Mickey Smith: What's that? * The Doctor: No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say 'magic door.' .... * Mickey Smith: What's a horse doin' on a spaceship? * The Doctor: Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. .... * The Doctor: Rose, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it, follow it, don't approach it, just watch what it does. * Rose Tyler: Arthur? * The Doctor: Good name for a horse. * Rose Tyler: No, you're not keepin' the horse. * The Doctor: I let you keep Mickey. Now, go! Go! Go! .... * The Doctor: I'm the Doctor and I just snogged Madame de Pompadour! .... * The Doctor: Have you met the French? My God, they know how to party. * Rose Tyler: Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm. * The Doctor: Ooh, you sound just like your mother. * Rose Tyler: What have you been doing? Where have you been? * The Doctor: Well, among other things, I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a couple of centuries early. See also External Links ---- Category:2006/Episodes Category:May, 2006/Episodes